Accidental Adventure
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: Wahoo! The DuckTales category is finally here! Scrooge and co. are lost in Arabia . . .


DuckTales  
Accidental Adventure  
By Lucky_Ladybug  
  
  
"How much farther, Unca Scrooge?" Dewey asked.  
  
Scrooge McDuck, his three nephews, and his accountant, Fenton Crackshell, were in Arabia searching for a lost treasure.  
  
Scrooge looked around. "It should be right around here, boys."  
  
Louie sighed. "But we've been searching for hours!" he complained.  
  
"Yeah," Fenton agreed. "Maybe the old palace of Agrabah doesn't even exist."  
  
"Nonsense," Scrooge replied, poking around some old ruins.  
  
Suddenly several tough rhinoceros creatures appeared, all holding machetes. "Halt! Trespassers!"  
  
Everyone froze. "Trespassers?" they repeated in unison.  
  
"Now look here!" Scrooge said angrily. "We have a permit!" He held it up.  
  
The rhinos looked at it. "Probably a fake," the first one said.  
  
"Seize them!" cried another.  
  
"I think these guys are the fakes!" Huey whispered. "C'mon!"  
  
As the ducks took off, riding into the desert, the rhinos gave chase.  
  
The nephews gasped as their horse started to slow down. "Uh oh," Louie gulped. "I've got a feeling this isn't gonna be good!"  
  
One of the rhinos grabbed the horse's reins, while another came up to the boys and held his machete threateningly. "If you kids even *think* of yelling for your old uncle . . ."  
  
Abruptly they pulled the boys' horse in the opposite direction. Shortly, two other of the rhinos came upon the scene, dragging Fenton's horse, while the accountant started protesting, then stopped upon seeing the rhinos' angry glares.  
  
"The old one got away," one of the rhinos complained to the one who seemed to be the leader.  
  
"Never mind him," the leader replied. "That old coot won't survive long out here!"  
  
After they'd gone a few more feet, they all disappeared into thin air.  
****  
Scrooge's horse, meantime, spooked out by the bandits . . . or whatever they were . . . practically flew across the desert.  
  
"Whoa!" Scrooge yelled, pulling on the reins. "Whoa, horse!"  
  
The horse abruptly stopped, throwing Scrooge. As the hapless duck flew through the air, the horse whirled around and galloped away.  
  
Scrooge rolled across the desert floor several times before finally coming to an ungraceful stop upsidedown. Muttering angrily, he picked himself up and poured the sand out of his hat. "Huey? Dewey? Louie? Fenton?" he called, looking all around. "Boys?" He sighed. "They should be along any minute."  
  
But after ten minutes and no sign of them, Scrooge was starting to get edgy. "They could've gotten lost, or worse—captured by those barbarians!" He started walking back the way he'd come. "I have to find them!"  
  
Without warning, someone came out of seemingly nowhere and tackled Scrooge, bringing them both to the ground.  
  
"I've got you now!" Scrooge's assailant growled, while at the same time Scrooge exclaimed, "Burst me bagpipes!"  
  
Scrooge's assailant loosened his grip, whereupon Scrooge whirled around, cane held high, prepared to attack if necessary. Both did a double take.  
  
"McDuck!" the assailant gasped.  
  
"Glomgold!" Scrooge burst out.  
  
They jumped up, staring at each other.  
  
"What in the world are you doing lurking around tackling people?" Scrooge demanded.  
  
Glomgold looked upset, but Scrooge thought he caught a trace of embarrassment in his eyes. "I thought you were one of the bandits that hijacked my plane!"  
  
"Bandits?" Scrooge repeated. "Were they menacing rhinoceros with machetes?"  
  
Glomgold gave Scrooge an odd look. "Actually, yes, they were! How did you know, McDuck?"  
  
"Because they attacked my expedition party and kidnapped the others!" Scrooge yelled, waving his cane angrily thinking about it.  
  
"Expedition party?" Glomgold repeated. "I suppose you're here to look for the lost palace of Agrabah," he said wearily.  
  
"Aye," Scrooge replied. "As are you, aren't you, Glomgold?"  
  
"This is one treasure that *I'm* going to find, McDuck!" Glomgold shot back.  
  
"Before I look for any treasure, I have to rescue my nephews and Fenton," Scrooge said.  
  
"Well, then, that gives me a head start, now, doesn't it?" Glomgold chuckled, disappearing into the desert. Scrooge shook his head and sighed, continuing back down the way he'd come, desperately looking for any sign of the nephews and Fenton.  
****  
"Gosh, where are we?" Louie wondered, looking around at the palace they'd suddenly appeared in.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't like it!" Dewey declared.  
  
"It doesn't even look at all modern!" Huey exclaimed.  
"Don't worry, boys," Fenton said, trying to sound brave. "I'll get us out of here!"  
  
The guards held the machetes threateningly at their backs.  
  
"This escape will take some thought," Huey mused, a gleam in his eye.  
  
The guards forced them down the hall and into a prison cell. "Wait here," the leader ordered. The rhinos went back up the hall, leaving one behind to make sure the ducks didn't escape.  
  
"Oh great. What are we going to do now?" Louie groaned.  
  
"Yeah," Dewey said. "We don't even know if Unca Scrooge is okay."  
  
The ducks were all silent as they thought about Scrooge. Then Huey spoke up. "Gather around," he said, gesturing for everyone to huddle in a circle. "I've got a plan!"  
****  
Near nightfall, Scrooge came upon a town with a large palace in the center. "They have to be here somewhere," he rationalized. "There's no other inhabited places around for miles!"  
  
Suddenly a familiar creature—a rhinoceros holding a machete—walked by. Thankfully, he didn't notice Scrooge and kept walking until he reached the palace, whereupon he gave a password to a guard at the door and was permitted entry.  
  
"The palace!" Scrooge realized. "They're at the palace!"  
  
Suddenly Scrooge had the feeling he wasn't alone. Instantly he whirled around, cane held defensively.  
  
"Watch it, McDuck! You could hurt somebody!" a gruff voice snapped.  
  
"Glomgold?" Scrooge said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was going off to look for the treasure, but then I got thinking—where would I put it?" Glomgold sighed. "So I decided I'd have to get my airplane back first!" He headed determinedly toward the palace. "Those bandits must have it in there somewhere!"  
  
Scrooge pulled him back. "And just how do you expect to get inside?"  
Glomgold looked at all the guards milling around.  
  
"We're going to need a plan. Come on!" Scrooge and Glomgold disappeared into the shadows of the evening.  
****  
Scrooge and Glomgold each had a different idea on how to get into the palace.  
  
"Your plan will never work, Glomgold," Scrooge said.  
  
"Ha! As if yours will!" Glomgold shot back.  
  
"We'll just see about that," Scrooge muttered.  
  
Scrooge went first. "Hello," he said. "My name is Scrooge McDuck. I wonder if I might be able to see the king . . ."  
  
Before Scrooge could say anything more, the guards grabbed him and threw him across the desert, where he crashlanded in the sand.  
  
Glomgold started to laugh. "Oh, Scrooge! You're going about it all wrong!" Scrooge spit the sand out of his mouth and looked at Glomgold, annoyed. Twirling his cane confidently, Glomgold walked up to the stone-faced guards. "Hello, I am Flintheart Glomgold and I have a business proposition for the king!"  
  
Without thinking twice, the guards grabbed Glomgold and pitched him away. "Yeow!" he yelped as he, too, crashlanded.  
  
"Well, Glomgold, your way didn't work either," Scrooge observed.  
  
Glomgold picked up his hat and glared at Scrooge.  
****  
Back inside the prison cell, the nephews and Fenton were just finishing tying the sheets from the cots together.  
  
"Okay," Huey said in hushed tones. "Now, we'll climb out through the window and go find help. Fenton, you'll distract the guard!"  
  
Fenton gulped. "I don't know about this, boys. . . ."  
  
The nephews gathered up the pillows and put them under the blankets on the cots. "These'll be us," Dewey said.  
  
"The guard's not looking," Louie announced. "C'mon, let's go!"  
  
Huey climbed up on the windowsill and squeezed between the jail bars. Dewey also made it out safely, but when it came Louie's turn, the guard started to turn to look in the cell.  
  
Think fast, Fenton! Think fast! Fenton said to himself. Suddenly the inspiration came.  
  
Fenton dropped to the floor and started crawling around. "Hey, uh, could you give me a hand? I, uh, lost a contact!"  
  
The guard, who wasn't all that bright, also dropped to the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, Fenton saw Louie climb out the window to freedom.  
  
Suddenly the guard sprang up, scratching his head in confusion. "Wait a minute . . . what's a contact, anyway?"  
  
Fenton swallowed hard. "Uh oh . . ."  
****  
As the nephews scrambled down the side of the palace, they looked around cautiously. No guards were in sight.  
  
"Alright, now what's the plan?" Louie asked.  
  
Huey paused. "Well, I was thinking maybe we could find the king and explain everything to him!"  
  
"Yeah!" Dewey agreed. "Let's go for it!"  
  
As they turned to go, a beautiful figure suddenly blocked their path. The nephews looked at each other, then back at her. What now? their looks seemed to say.  
  
"Hello, little ones," she said in a soft, pleasant voice. "I could not help but hear you conversing. The king, or sultan, here is a very cruel, selfish man. I daresay he will not be very courteous." She smiled as she added, "But I will help you."  
  
"Quack-a-rooney!" Dewey exclaimed. "You will? Alright!"  
  
"Before we can escape, we have to rescue Fenton," Louie said. "He's still locked in the jail."  
  
The beautiful duck led them around the corner. "Quickly, then! We must hurry."  
  
As they looked for a way to get in, Huey commented, "I sure hope Unca Scrooge is okay, wherever he is!"  
  
The duck stopped, a strange look on her face. "Scrooge?" she repeated.  
  
The boys nodded. "Yeah, we were with Unca Scrooge when the bandits attacked, but his horse went crazy and ran off, with him on it," Huey said.  
  
"What does he look like?" the duck asked.  
  
"Well, he's kinda old," Huey began.  
  
"Yeah, he's actually our great-uncle," Dewey added.  
  
"He has a blue jacket and a black top hat," Louie came in. "Why, have you seen him?"  
  
"Not now," the duck replied, shaking her head, "but I did . . . once before."  
  
The nephews looked at each other and shrugged. Very strange, but now wasn't the time to talk. They had to rescue Fenton.  
****  
The rope with the claw on the end swooped up and hooked fast to the top of the palace wall. Scrooge chuckled happily and started to climb up. When he got to the top, he looked over the wall at Glomgold, who was slowly climbing up, muttering to himself, "I don't know why I ever agreed to go along with a plan of McDuck's!"  
  
When he reached the top, Scrooge pulled the rope up so that no one could follow them. He turned to Glomgold triumphantly. "My plan worked, though. We're inside the palace walls!"  
  
Glomgold sighed. "Yes, we are. But for how long?" He looked around nervously. "Those guards could be lurking around anywhere!"  
Scrooge was already walking across the roof. Spying a window, he hurried over and gestured for Glomgold to follow. "This way," he directed.  
  
Glomgold came over and cautiously looked through the open window. Down below, a vulture dressed in royal robes paced the floor. "I must find that secret treasure vault in the palace!" he declared. "Then, that, along with the tax money I stole, will pay for my reign as king!"  
  
Glomgold glared at Scrooge. "Now look what you've gotten us into!"  
  
Scrooge backed away from the window. "Well, let's get out of here before he sees us!"  
  
As the two tried to inch their way out of the view of the vulture, something suddenly pushed them both forward . . . right through the window. "YEOW!" they yelped, plunging downward, where they miraculously landed on a soft cushion.  
  
The vulture didn't seem to be surprised to see them, but he definitely wasn't pleased, either. "Well, well. What do we have here? A couple of troublesome eavesdroppers!"  
  
Scrooge jumped off the cushion. "No, no," he protested. "We didn't mean to, uh, eavesdrop. We came here to find the other members in our expedition party . . ."  
  
"And my airplane!" Glomgold added.  
  
"We saw the ones who attacked us come in here," Scrooge added.  
  
"Preposterous!" the vulture replied. "What would we want with the members of your expedition party?" Two of the menacing rhinos burst through the doors. "Get them!" he ordered.  
  
Scrooge and Glomgold backed up as the rhinos advanced. Suddenly a trapdoor opened in the floor, swallowing them up. "Fools!" the vulture yelled. "After them!!!"  
  
The two ducks landed on a stack of gold coins. Scrooge picked himself up, a little dazed. "Monstrous moneybags!" he burst out. "The palace treasure!"  
  
Glomgold removed two coins from in front of his eyes. "Good! Then maybe he'll forget about chasing us!"  
  
"Not likely." Scrooge and Glomgold whirled around. The vulture stood in the doorway with two rhinos. "Fetch!" he ordered.  
  
Glomgold and Scrooge looked at each other, then back at the rhinos. Determinedly they socked the huge creatures in their stomachs.  
  
"Ow!" Scrooge exclaimed.  
  
"Ow!" Glomgold echoed.  
  
The ducks pulled their hands away, waving them around to get rid of the sting, while the rhinos looked unaffected by the punches.  
  
The vulture chuckled wickedly as the rhinos reached to grab the hapless ducks.  
  
Suddenly Glomgold reached up and pulled on a rope that was hanging down. A huge bag of money fell down, pinning the rhinos to the floor.  
  
Scrooge looked at the trapped rhinos, shocked, then turned his gaze to Glomgold, who returned the gaze triumphantly.  
  
"En guarde!" the vulture growled, waving a sword.  
  
The two duck backed into the wall. "Uh oh . . ."  
****  
Meantime, the female duck and the nephews had managed to sneak inside the jail. Huey peeked around a corner. "There's Fenton!" he whispered, pointing to a jail cell.  
  
The beautiful duck smiled knowingly. "Wait here," she said, walking out into the corridor. "Shalom," she greeted the guard.  
  
"Schwebezade!" the guard exclaimed. He glanced around. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"  
  
Schwebezade smiled and whispered conspiratorially, "I snuck in the back way. I thought you might like to hear one of my stories."  
  
The guard nodded eagerly. "Oh yes! Yes!"  
  
Fenton came to the front of the cell and looked through the bars. "What's going on?" he demanded.  
  
"Long ago, a beautiful princess was loved by a lowly stable boy . . ." Schwebezade began.  
  
Before long, she had lulled the guard and Fenton to sleep with tale. She smiled as she took the key off the hook. "Works everytime," she laughed, opening the cell door.  
  
The nephews, who had been too far away to hear the tale and fall asleep, rushed over. "Wake up, Fenton!" they chorused, shaking him.  
  
The accountant snapped awake. "Huh? . . . Oh . . . yeah." He walked out of the cell. "That was some story!"  
  
Schwebezade smiled. "Come, we must go . . . now!"  
  
The ducks ran down the corridor and out the way they'd come in. Schwebezade led them to the stables, where the nephews and Fenton found their horses. Schwebazade got hers, too, and they rode out cautiously. Just before they reached the gate, Schwebezade indicated they should stop. "There will be more guards," she said, climbing off her horse.  
  
"Let's back out of hearing range," Dewey suggested, "so we won't fall asleep too."  
  
"What is it with that gal anyway?" Fenton asked. "Is she a sorceress or something?"  
  
The nephews laughed. "No," Huey replied.  
  
"She's the one who tells the Arabian Nights stories," Louie added.  
  
Fenton gasped. "But she lived CENTURIES ago!"  
  
"Exactly!" the nephews said, grinning.  
  
Just then Schwebezade came back. "It is safe to go on now," she said, mounting her horse again.  
  
As they passed by the slumbering guards and out the gate, she continued, "We must find the time portal and return you to your own time!"  
  
"But what about Unca Scrooge?" Louie exclaimed.  
  
"We can't leave without Mister McDuck," Fenton added.  
  
"Wait a minute, Unca Scrooge didn't come through the portal," Dewey declared.  
  
"Of course!" Huey said, snapping his fingers. "His horse ran away. Unca Scrooge is still back in our time!"  
  
Fenton sighed. "I am so confused!"  
  
Schwebezade stopped in front of a patch of desert that glistened slightly. "Here we are, brave ones," she announced.  
  
"Thanks a million, Miss Schwebazade!" the nephews chorused, and a still-confused but grateful Fenton added, "Uh, yeah, thanks!"  
  
As they prepared to enter the portal, Schwebezade said, "I have one request."  
  
"Anything, Miss Schwebezade," Dewey replied.  
  
The teller of Arabian tales smiled. "Tell your Uncle Scrooge that Schwebezade sends her greetings!"  
  
"We will!" the nephews said, as they disappeared into the portal.  
  
Schwebezade waved. "Farewell, brave ones!"  
****  
As the vulture came closer with his sword held high, Glomgold moaned, "This is it, McDuck! We're doomed!"  
  
Scrooge looked up at a chain hanging from the ceiling. "Hmmm . . . not necessarily!" Scrooge pulled on the chain, bringing it down. Swift as a second, Scrooge shot the chain out like a lasso, catching the vulture's sword. While he looked on, shocked, Scrooge yanked the sword right out of his hand. Sliding the chain off, he waved the weapon around.  
  
"Where did you learn that, McDuck?" Glomgold asked.  
  
"Oh, I saw it in a movie," Scrooge replied.  
  
The vulture looked around frantically for another weapon, but before he had the chance, Scrooge lassoed him with the chain.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here!" Glomgold exclaimed.  
  
They ran out the door, leaving the vulture yelling for his thugs.  
  
"We have to find the king and tell him about that crooked guy," Scrooge said. "He probably works for the king in some way and the king doesn't know about his underhanded schemes."  
  
"I don't think we'll be going anywhere or finding anyone anytime soon!" Glomgold replied.  
  
The rhinos were coming at them from all directions, waving their machetes and growling. Suddenly Scrooge grabbed Glomgold and they ran over to the curtain. "This way!" Scrooge directed.  
  
The two ducks climbed up the curtain while the rhinos watched in befuddlement. When they reached the top, they each grabbed one side of the curtain and flew across the room in an imitation of Tarzan. Landing on the rhinos' heads, they pulled the beasts' hats down over their eyes and then flew out of the room on the curtain, shutting and locking the door behind them.  
  
The rhinos pounded on the door. "Somehow I get the feeling we're not very safe in here!" Glomgold moaned.  
  
The door started to give way. "Somehow I get the feeling you're right!" Scrooge exclaimed.  
  
They ran through another door out into a winding hall and up a flight of stairs. At the top, they were met by two more rhinos. "Just passing through," Scrooge said as he and Glomgold rushed by. "Don't mind us!" The rhinos didn't attempt to follow them, and just looked at each other, puzzled.  
  
"Don't just stand there! After them, you fools!" The vulture, who had finally untangled himself from the chain, yelled from the bottom of the stairs. The rhinos growled and charged.  
  
"Run for it!" Glomgold yelled.  
  
As the ducks dashed down the corridors, with the rhinos in hot pursuit, another trapdoor opened up, sending them down to the next floor. Luckily, the door closed up again before the rhinos could follow.  
  
The ducks landed, as before, on a cushion. Suddenly, without warning, the nephews and Fenton appeared out of nowhere on their horses.  
  
"Goodness gracious!" a high-pitched voice exclaimed. "What's going on here?"  
  
Scrooge and Glomgold both turned to look. "We're in the throne room!" Scrooge realized.  
  
"It's Unca Scrooge!" Huey announced.  
  
"And Mr. Glomgold!" Dewey added in surprise.  
  
"What's going on, Unca Scrooge?" Louie asked. Without thinking, Fenton asked too, in unison.  
  
Everyone started talking at once. Finally the king, a small, white rabbit, exclaimed, "People, please! One at a time, one at a time!" When everyone continued to talk, the king struck a large gong, bringing all conversation to a complete stop. "Now," the king said, unaffected by the gong's loud noise, "let's try again, people."  
  
"Your Highness," Scrooge began, after he'd recovered from the gong, "someone here in the palace has been stealing the tax money and is plotting to take over the throne!"  
  
The king sighed. "I have suspected this for some time, but I never knew who was behind it!"  
  
"We don't know his name, Your Highness, but he's a vulture," Glomgold added. "He and his henchmen have chased us all over the palace!"  
  
"The Chancellor!" the king exclaimed.  
  
Just then Fenton yelped, "Look out, everyone! He's got a sword!"  
  
Everyone whirled around to see the vulture standing in the doorway. "I am through playing nice!" he growled, wielding his machete.  
  
As he lunged forward, Scrooge tripped him with his cane. The sword went flying out of his hand, plunging harmlessly into the wall. Before the Chancellor could get up, Glomgold grabbed his wrists and tied them together.  
  
"Well, I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but nice going, Glomgold!" Scrooge congratulated his rival.  
  
"Not too bad yourself, McDuck," Glomgold returned.  
  
The nephews and Fenton looked at them, and then back at each other, and shrugged.  
****  
The king was so grateful to the ducks for saving the kingdom from the crooked Chancellor that he rewarded them all with some of the palace treasure. He also found their stolen items and returned them.  
  
As they all set out again, Scrooge said, "Now, what I would like to know is, What happened to you boys?" He looked at the nephews and Fenton.  
  
"We got locked in jail, Unca Scrooge," Huey replied.  
  
"Yeah, but then we got out," Dewey added.  
  
"We met the teller of Arabian tales, Schwebezade, and she helped us escape," Louie chimed in.  
  
"She said to tell you that she sends her greetings," Fenton said, glad to be able to contribute something to the conversation.  
  
Scrooge and Glomgold exchanged a look. Schwebezade, the beautiful duck who had helped them escape from a wicked sultan's palace when the Genie had sent them back in time? There was no way that Fenton and the nephews could have met her, unless . . .  
They shrugged. Oh well. Why not? Stranger things had happened. 


End file.
